ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Momo
Momo, (portrayed by Eddie Townsend also credited as Edward Jay Townsend Jr.) is a cool person with a somewhat cocky and bad attitude. He is a very talented athlete and the leader of a selective basketball team. He first appeared in "Who Burned Mr. Brinker's Store?" One day, Craig Mitchell for the past hour was requesting to play a basketball game with him. Momo didn't think Craig had what it took to play with him and his team. The he and his team got into an argument with him. Jamal Jenkins, broke their argument up and convinced him to give Craig a chance to see if he what it took to play on his team. Since he worked a part-time job on Saturday morning, he agreed to play a little a one-on-one match with him on Saturday afternoon at 2:30pm. The next day, despite people saying that beating him was nearly impossible to do, Craig played really well against him. He won their match, though Craig came very close to beating him. Then and there Craig earned his respect and the two of them became friends. Momo was a little confused when Jamal seemed to have to go home in a flash. Because according to Alex, Jamal suddenly forget to take the garbage out (When the truth was, Jamal got an urgent message from Ghostwriter to get home right away). The next time Craig appeared on the basketball court, he was thrilled to see him show up to play basketball and was more than happy to have him play on his team. He is next seen again in the arc "Over a Barrel" working a part-time job doing deliveries for a company called "French Garment Cleaners" Lenni and Rob asked him if they knew how his boss got rid of the companies chemicals when used up. They asked him because barrels of PERC were found in a local garden, which were making lots of people sick. He reveals to them that his boss had a private hauler to get rid of the empty barrels. Then he shooed them away because he was busy. Later, he secretly phoned Lenni and Rob and met with them in secret. Because his little sister got sick also, he was now more than willing to help them crack down on his boss and his hauler. The way to help them was finding who the private hauler. What he did to help them was he helped them sneak into his bosses office the next day at 3:30 when his boss was not there to search through classified and private files. The next day after Tina and Alex snuck through the factory, they met with him to see if he had found anything out. He said he was busy and his boss was in a bad mood, because someone broke in the previous night and trashed the office. Later, he is finally convinced to help the team when Fannie Mae Banner, a popular, successful and proactive television news reporter, gets involved. He likes her, saying she is cool and decides to let his boss talk to her to get the story out and expose the person who was illegally burying barrels of poison. Later, he is not seen but he is mentioned in "Am I Blue?". He and Lamont Sampson are doing some carpentry volunteer work together, fixing the bleachers together at the youth center. 2itismomomokay.png 3itismomomokay.png Category:Characters Category:Protaganists